Behind the Waterfall
by Kasloumor
Summary: One shot of what went on between Sonea and Akkarin behind the waterfall. It is about making love to one another so if you are under aged don't read it. It has been rated M for a reason. RR. Disclaimer: don't own a thing.


Then his warm lift kissed her forehead and eyelids and then her mouth

**Takes place just after Akkarin drew Sonea close behind the waterfall…..**

Then his warm lips touched her forehead and her eyelids and she felt as if she was melting away. His mouth found hers and the soft sensation made her heart hurt – to think that a kiss could provoke such emotions. She kept her eyes only half open but she could sense that he was smiling – feel it by the shape of his lips upon her mouth.

She peeked at him and saw that his eyes were nearly closed as well. She felt the tip of his warm tongue playing softly with her lips, parting them gently and tasting her. She carefully let her own tongue meet his. It felt warm and smooth and tasted sweet.

All of a sudden she felt a desperate urge to be even closer to him and with a passion that seemed to belong to someone else she thrust her body against his and clung to him as if she was drowning. He immediately met her with the same incredible passion and they kissed and grasped on to each other, hearts pounding away. She could hear his breathing and her own gasping sounds and the music of their combined breaths was exhilarating. Then she felt him push her away only to watch him pull off his shirt.

She caught her breath. He looked so breathtakingly good that she felt tears immense in her eyes. She blinked them away quickly and allowed herself to watch him. To behold him in front of her – realising that he was here solely for her to enjoy.

Instinctively, her whole body ached from desire. She needed to be with him _now_ and her clothes were in the way. She started to pull them off but Akkarin caught her hands firmly and pulled her close to him once again, embracing her. After a moment, he let go and placed her hands gently on his chest holding on to her wrists. He was warm and his skin felt smooth and lean beneath her hands. He let go of her and she carefully edged her hand towards his nipple – she could feel it harden by her touch and was surprised and fascinated. Slowly she let her fingers turn in circles around his chest and just as slowly she ran her hands down his side and over his stomach and back up again towards his shoulders until she finally rested them just below his neck. His chest was moving up and down and she could feel his heart beating rapidly and heavily. She smiled and looked up. His eyes met hers. They were deep, and so full of passion and tenderness that she almost forgot how to breathe. His eyes were incredibly dark and shady and wonderful.

She blushed, realising that she was completely in love with him and that it had to show. He only smiled at her.

She looked down at his chest again and let one of her hands glide up to his neck where she could feel the vibration of his pulse through his skin. Slowly she kissed his chest. Then she lifted her face up towards his in order to kiss him once again and was met halfway by his lips. His kiss felt so intense, she gasped. He embraced her and still kissing her hungrily, he pulled her down beside him.

Half lying down and half supported by Akkarin, she felt him finally remove her clothes as well as his own trousers, all the while giving her body a soft treatment with his hands, his lips, his teeth and tongue. The sensation of his mouth on her shoulders, her neck, her arms, and her breasts made her shutter and moan. She felt as if she was going to burst out of pleasure and desire. And she could tell he felt the same as he was touching and caressing her in ways that made her shake, moan and giggle and nearly made her forget to breathe as well. It was pure delight.

His hands which had been roaming her body were now gently stroking her thighs. Slowly he moved his hands upward until one of them rested between her legs. She quivered by the feeling of his warm slender fingers caressing her and she could feel how ready she was for him. He shifted their positions slightly and in a slow but firm move he entered her. Sonea squeezed him and he lowered his head to kiss her softly on her throat and whisper words of sweetness. The magic and the love combined made their lovemaking more beautiful than anything Sonea had ever dreamed of.

She felt like she was floating in mid air while being caressed by Akkarin all over and she could hear and feel his breathing quickening. Her own breathing became faster as well and the feeling of him inside her and around her made her moan out in pleasure.

He was shaking slightly when he kissed her mouth again. He gazed at her and simultaneously, their bodies tensed and lost in each other, they felt their minds and bodies explode conjuring waves of pure pleasure that swept them away in a hazy hotness.

"You are amazing", he whispered hoarsely to her and drew her close. She wanted to say something to him as well but could feel her throat being too sore from all the heavy breathing and moaning, and she knew that she would only be able to croak back a reply. So she held her tongue and snuggled her face into the warm gap between his shoulder and face and buried herself deep into his neck. She felt him kiss her forehead and pull her even closer. They sighed contentedly and deeply simultaneously causing both of them to chuckle a little. Happy and together they fell asleep.


End file.
